The Prince Loses His Crown : Chapter 1
by KonohaYellowFlash
Summary: Belphegor loses his crown and has gone to a terrible tantrum . R & R ? :
1. Everything Is Lost

The Prince Loses His Crown : Chapter 1 : The Crown Breaks

Summary : Belphegor's breaks his crown and suddenly throws a huge tantrum , causing the Varia to worry excluding Xanxus .

A/N : I do not own KHR , it belongs to Akira Amano . This fic was inspired by another B26 writer , so credit goes to that person .

-Varia Household—

CRASH .

" VOOOOIII WHAT WAS THAT SOUND ?" shouted Squalo .

SMASH .

" Ahahahaha , Squalo got hit by Bossu , ahahahaha ." laughed Fran in his forever monotonous tone .

" Anyway , what is that sound ? Bel-chan didn't break anything did he ? Fran can you check it out ? " asked Lussuria .

" Geez , the rookies always get bullied , " murmured Fran under his breath .

He went up to Bel's room , only to hear more crashes outside his room . He cursed Bel and went in without knocking . He gasped upon what he saw . Bel's room was a mess , with broken stuff everywhere . There's one thing Fran realised .. Bel wasn't wearing his tiara . He took a glance to Bel's cheeks . They were filled with tears . Fran edged closer and squatted down in front of Bel .

" Senpai ... what's wrong ? " asked Fran , analysing the situation .

Bel could only muster up one word .. " Tiara.."

Fran rubbed Bel's head , " Why did it happen ?"

This was first time he was being soft to his senpai . Bel explained that he suddenly tripped and broke his tiara . But he said there was nothing there to trip him , so how did he trip ?

" Can... I buy you a new one then ?" asked Fran .

He got kicked out instead by Bel , greeted by a knife piercing his shoulder .

" Senpai ! Yamete kudasai ! What's wrong with you ? " shouted Fran .

Bel slammed the door instead . Fran was shocked . He couldn't do anything .

" Itai . Man , now that knife really hurts instead of the usual senpai I know . He didn't laugh just now .. I bet he's fucking serious .." said Fran , removing the knife .

Squalo and Lussuria came ,  
>" VROOOOOIII ! WHAT HAPPENED ?" shouted Squalo .<p>

" Man ... Senpai ... he broke his crown and went on a rampage . I bet he's really serious this time . He even stabbed me properly , unlike the usual Bel-senpai I know .." said Fran , massaging his shoulder .

" Let him cool down then ... What matters now , you're okay right ?" said Lussuria .

" No .. This knife really is painful this time .." said Fran .

" Then let me nurse it . Squ-chan , why don't you go and report this to boss ? " said Lussuria .

" VROOOII ! LEAVING ME WITH A BABY JOB , RIGHT ? " shouted Squalo , stomping away .

-Fran POV—

Senpai ... why are you acting like this ? Does that crown really mean everything to you ? Does it remind of you of something ? I should just go to you again ... KNOCK KNOCK .

" WHO THE FUCK IS THAT . GO AWAY ."

That was Bel . He shouted from the inside .

" Senpai ! Please let me go in ." said Fran .

He eventually opened the door . ..

-Normal POV—

Bel was still continuing to stare at his broken crown . Fran closed the door behind him and sat next to Bel .

" Senpai .. would you mind if I ask you what happen ? "said Fran .

Bel sighed and looked at Fran . His face was still wet from the tears .

" That crown .. came from someone special ... You didn't know ? " asked Bel .

" I'm a rookie , senpai . How would I know ? " said Fran .

" Anyway .. it came from someone in Varia ... AND IT'S DEFINITELY NOT MAMMON CAUSE I HATE HIM TO THE CORE OF THE EARTH FOR DYING JUST LIKE THAT ." said Bel .

Fran felt a piercing pain in his chest .

What is this feeling ... everytime I think about Mammon and Bel together .. I just have this feeling .. Everytime .. I think I'm jealous .. but Bel-senpai has a space in his heart for Mammon..

" Who is that person ?" asked Fran.

" It was you . You gave me the crown , idiot !" shouted Bel .

Me ? I gave him the crown ? What..I don't recall anything like that but everytime I tried to remember .. it hurts my head . I just can't seem to remember anything about his crown . All I know it's just a girlish tiara.

" Me ? Wha—What the hell are you talking about ?" said Fran .

Bel sighed .

" I think it's due to the falling down incident you had last year , Fran . " said Bel .

" I fell down ? Oh yeah ... I remember I fell down the stairs and had to stay in bed for 8 weeks . I could only remember , pineapple head and you , senpai . I couldn't even remember Squalo's voi . Or Bossu's wine-glass throwing . It took me 3 weeks to remember all of you ... but you told me that I gave the crown to you ." said Fran .

" But truth is .. you did . Anyway , just try and remember it . I don't know where you got it anyway , but please remember .. cause I miss my tiara .." said Bel , tears already streaming down his face .

Bel-senpai .. don't cry .. it hurts my heart to see you cry . Yes , I love you , but I didn't tell you for the fear you would reject me and think that I'm a peasant . But ... I truly love you ,senpai .

Fran wrapped his arms around Bel . He embraced Bel for a while . He felt Bel holding his shirt while he leaned on Fran's chest .

" Furan .." murmured Bel .

" Mm? Yes , senpai ?" said Fran , looking at Bel .

" You don't mind if you lie down do you ? " said Bel .

Fran hesitated , but he lay down anyway , Bel's head on his chest .

Fran could feel Bel's shoulders drooping and his breathing turning into light snores . Fran grinned and soon fell asleep too .

-End of Chapter 1—

A/N : To me , this was crappy . REALLY CRAPPY AND I EVEN TRIED TO PLAY HOTEL 626 IN BETWEEN .. guess I was too scared then , hehe . Anyway .. R & R please ? Healthy criticism would be nice thank you .

Bel : Ushishishi~ Author is scared of ghosts .

Me : AM NOT , DA-OUJI .

Fran : Hahha , good one author-senpai .

Bel : You made me OC and yet you called me fallen prince ? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU .

-gets chased by Bel-

A/N : Hope you enjoyed that !


	2. Such Love

The Prince Loses His Crown : Chapter 2 : Remembering

Summary : Belphegor's breaks his crown and suddenly throws a huge tantrum , causing the Varia to worry excluding Xanxus .

A/N : I do not own KHR , it belongs to Akira Amano . This fic was inspired by another B26 writer , so credit goes to that person . Thank you to that person who gave me inspiration for this fic ! And I thank my readers too ! PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME ? ): I'm new here . (:

-Chapter 2—

_I don't recall buying that cursed idiotic crown for Bel-senpai . Why would I buy something for him ? We always fight , and he rarely expresses himself towards me . But I know there is something that keeps him away from me . I want .. to feel love .. I want to know what love feels like with Bel-senpai . Yesterday , when I hugged him , I hugged me softly as he rocked us both to sleep on each other's chests . Is..that love ? _

-Varia Household—

It is such a peaceful day outside , birds are chirping , and the scent of flowers are flooding the gardens—

" VVVROOOOOOOIIIII SHUT THE FUCK UP LUSSURIA ! I'M TRYING TO EAT HERE !"

" Mou~~Squ-chan , don't be like that ! You're mean .." whined Lussuria .

" VROI . YOU FUCKING GAY , I AM ALWAYS MEAN ! "

_SMASH ._

" BAKA BOSSU WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR ? ASSHOLE !

_ANOTHER SMASH THROUGH SQUALO'S HEAD._

" Bossu , yamete kudasai , you might shorten Taichou's memory and he'll end up like Levi-san ." said Fran , wiping his hair with a towel .

Fran pointed towards the bearded man at the corner ,admiring himself in the mirror . Squalo screamed again and smashed the table into half . Everyone in the Varia household ran around , trying to get away from the enraged shark .

_BANG !_

Xanxus' gun shot through the air , silencing everyone . Squalo was punished by the boss for being so damn noisy .

" All of you scum , as punishment , there will be no missions for you because this stupid shark scum makes a lot of goddamn noise . And if there's no missions , there's no pay for all of you scum . GOT IT ?" growled the arrogant boss , poiting his gun at every person in the room .

Xanxus went inside his room and slammed the door . A knife went through Squalo's edges of his hair , cutting it .

"VROOOOOOIIIII YOU FUCKING PRINCE DON'T THROW YOUR DAMN KNIVES AT MY HAIR ! "

" Ushishishi~ The prince loves bullying the captain .."

-Fran POV—

_He seems himself today , even without his crown . What is the mystery behind yesterday's incident ? I seriously don't recall . I needed to see his crown . NOW . I don't care . I hastily walked down the vast and huge hallways of the mansion , finding the fake prince's room . I stopped in my tracks , looking to the left. I smirked a little as I found his door , his name pasted on the door in gold , italic letters . I shook my head in disbelief and entered the room . The shattered pieces of the crown are still there , and squatted down to pick it up . I suddenly felt a sudden pain on my right index finger . I looked at it and it was bleeding . I shrugged my shoulders , shaking it off . But ... a flood of memories entered my head , a excruciating pain coming from nowhere struck the core of my brain . Unlike all the times , this is the FIRST time I ever felt real pain . What I saw made my eyes shake in fear ... I saw a row of shops , during a festival . I was wearing casual clothes and walking down the aisle . It seems that I was looking for something . I slid my hands in pockets and looked up in the night and starry sky . The stars disappeared due to the fireworks in the air . Wait.. it was a festival ? My so-called flashback ended there and I sighed in relief . The door opened and I saw Bel-senpai at the door . He suddenly went down to his knees , staring at the crown . I held his shoulders , trying to shake him from his trance ._

" Sen..pai ?"

_He just stared at the broken crown . I bet he wants a replacement and the exact same one . But where the hell do I find it ?_

" Baka senpai , don't be so sad or not you'll ruin the image of the fake prince . Ha . Ha ." I laughed monotonously , trying to brighten up the mood .

_The next thing I knew was a dozen knives on my arm and blood was gushing out . How many times have I endured this ... I removed the knives and threw it on the floor . Wait .. he's not showing any reaction . Usually he'll be angry and starts chasing me around the mansion . Now I am really starting to get worried . I need to comfort my senpai.. for now .._

" Bel-senpai . I remembered something—I was at a festival when I bought it for you , and in the flashback , I wore casual clothes , so it must be a long holiday ."

_He suddenly looked at me with his covered eyes and went closer to me . I sighed and pushed him away. We sat in silence for a few minutes . I really wanted to comfort him—Wait .. wait , what the hell am I thinking ? This is the senpai I hated the most . I hate him so much . But—I feel I need to... hug him... give him support and care .. I took a deep breath and put my arms around his waist .Surpirsingly , he pulled me in closer , a tighter hug ._

" Arigatou , Fran ... I wasn't feeling myself and you comforted me . Even though I hate you so much , you do care for the prince , ushishishishishishi~" laughed Bel .

" Idiot , it's FAKE PRINCE . DA-OUJI .BAKA BAKA BAKA !" I shouted , and I felt another stinging pain at my back .

_I smiled . Yes , I smiled . I buried my face deep within Bel-senpai's body and felt at ease . Now , the only thing that's on my mind is the place in my flashback . It's near Shishou's old house ._

-End of Chapter 2—

A/N : ZOOMMMGG FINALLY UPDATED YEAH AWESSOOOMMME . I'm so sorry to all my readers that I took so long , I was busy with my schoolwork , and now that it's the holidays , I can finally update . So here's the new chapter fellas , I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU !

**Bel : Why the hell did you make me sooo lame in the story ? Ushi~**

**Me : IT'S MY FANFIC AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT FAKE PRINCE ! –evil smile-**

**-STABS-**

**Me : Damn it , Bel . You are so dead . I'm gonna make you strip in front of the whole world .-evil smile widens-**

**Fran : HA .HA. HA .**

**Me : Don't laugh Froggy , Or I'll throw you off a cliff . (:**

**Bel and Fran runs away . :3**

Thanks for reading , minna-san !


	3. Advice from the Pineapple !

The Prince Loses His Crown : Chapter 3: Such A Bitch

Summary : Belphegor's breaks his crown and suddenly throws a huge tantrum , causing the Varia to worry excluding Xanxus .

A/N : BLAH BLAH BLAH THE SAME DISCLAIMER . XD

-Chapter 3—

_Such a feeling from Fran's hug . Ushi~ He is soft but all the more that make me want to rape him . Ushishishishishi~ Actually , deep down , I do feel sad at the loss of my crown . Fran bought it for me during New Year's Eve . He said to me that it was a present for being such a good senpai . Am I that good ? I mean , I admit , I do stab him a LOT—AND I MEAN—A LOT of times . I'm also quite mean to him , but I don't think he minds ?_

-The next day—

The Varia is under punishment by their ferocious boss . Some even tried to kill time by training , bullying Levi(LOL) and tasting Lussuria's cooking . Xanxus would just shout at Squalo all day and throw wine glasses at his head . While the Gay King would just jump around the mansion in his stupid pink apron making Levi dance around with him . Geez . The noise remained unchanged for the rest of the day .

Glass lay scattered around the floor , a sign that Xanxus had been throwing his glasses . Lussuria was sent to clean it up , as he was the mother of the family . Levi , getting rejected for the 52nd time from Xanxus , is left depressed in the garden , crying his heart out . Bel would laugh at him and aimed his knives at the pathetic Levi . Fran would just sit in the corner , thinking about his senpai's crown ...

-Fran POV—

_I would think about it all day , never even stop once . Where and how will I get a replacement for his crown ? Stupid fake prince , even though I couldn't remember how I bought it for him , he shouldn't have broke it , that stupid son of a bitch . I exited the room to find a pink box with a nice aroma . Must be Luss-senpai's cookies again . I placed it in my room and went out , without my frog hat and only in my home clothes . Levi-san was crying as usual in the garden and I could hear Squalo's screams and Xanxus' gun-shooting . Sigh , such a normal day for me , I thought . Too deep in my thoughts until I banged onto something , or someone . Rubbing my head , I saw it was Bel-senpai , suddenly smiling at me . He stabbed me as usual and I threw it on the floor , walking away from him ._

" Ushi~ Don't ignore the prince ."

_Son of a bitch . I'm not in a good mood right now , you fake prince ._

" Senpai , please stop stabbing me . I am not in the mood—Itai !" _I exclaimed ._

_I couldn't take it anymore . I needed to find the answers . I realised I needed the worst person in the planet . Rokudo Mukuro . Yes , my master . I needed his advice on amnesia – or maybe love . Of course , I know he's in a relationship with Chrome , but I really needed to know if I was really gay and falling in love with the stupid fake prince here ._

" Peasants like you should be stabbed all day . Ushishishishishishi~"

" SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PRICK . I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU . HERE I AM IN A BAD MOOD , oh and you might be thinking that I'm emotionless and that I am simply a zombie – OH BUT NO ! HERE YOU ARE , STABBING ME AS IF I AM A PIECE OF SHIT ! I may be a peasant , senpai , BUT I AM NOT A FUCKING ANIMAL ! I AM A HUMAN BEING WITH EMOTIONS ! I just don't show my feelings a lot .."

_He looked at me in disbelief and gasped in shock . He has never seen me this way , so angry and stressed . I clenched my fists and tears came rolling down my eyes . I looked down on the floor , wanting to save myself from embarassment . I turned and slowly walked away , leaving senpai behind . I had to leave him , because I needed some time alone for myself ..._

-Bel POV—

_What is wrong with that stupid frog ? I didn't know he was in a bad mood , and yet he yelled at me . And I have never seen him this way . It scares me . Yes , it scares such a brave person like me . Because of a crown , he reacted this way . I needed to ask Lussuria about this . Although he's gay , he's good in this type of situation . I followed Fran quietly , I saw him exit the mansion and comforting Levi . I pity him though , but I feel I needed to leave him alone ._

_End of POV_

The teal-haired boy went inside and started dialling the phone . calling his master . He wiped his tears away while he waited for Mukuro to answer the phone . He heard the other line come to life and his heart leaped in joy .

-Fran POV-

M : Hello , Rokudo Mukuro here .

F : Shishou .

M : Ah , my faithful student . What is it that makes you wanna call me ?

F : I have troubles , Shishou . A really big one . I feel like killing myself at times because of this . I had enough .

M : Oh dear . Please don't go to the extent of suicide . Highly dangerous for a boy like you . You are still young and have many opportunities ahead of you . Now what is it that troubles you , my young disciple ?

F : Bel-senpai lost his crown , and he keeps acting like nothing has ever happened . I understand that he is trying to keep himself together , but I myself is in a dire situation here , because I was helping him by trying to remember where did I buy the crown for him . What happened to me , shishou ?

M : Oh dear you really did forget . Did you not remember ? You fell down hard 5 storeys above and landed on your head . Luckily , the other Varia members saw you and called an ambulance . Eventually I was called in as well , and made an illusion of repairing your head . I kind of saved your life , dearest Fran .

F : THANK YOU SO MUCH SHISHOU ! For saving me .

M : No need to thank me , Fran . I did what can to save you .

F : Um—Thank you . Anyway , I told you I needed advice ? I am falling apart here because of that stupid fake prince .

M : I heard he broke his tiara—I mean crown . He then started to blame you ?

F : No , shishou ... I siuddenly remembered that I bought it for him at a festival , full of people and there were fireworks and shit .

M : This is a serious case of amnesia . Did you see a doctor ?

F : N-O . I HATE DOCTORS . I RATHER GO TO THE GAY KING(Lussuria) THAN BE EXAMINED BY DOCTORS .

M : Kufufufufufufufu ... such a statement you have there . Hmm... I suggest we meet , Fran . That way , I will be able to give you some treatment ?

F : Wait—what ? You're a doctor ?

M :Of course not ! I wanted to see you , that's all . And don't tell me you're afraid of your own master , Fran . Kufufufufu .

F : No , shishou . –monotonous laugh- When shall we meet then ?

M : Hmm... tomorrow , around the wee hours of the morning . I'll drop by your room .

F : Geez , you're always choosing my room for meetings . WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU .

M : Nothing is wrong with me , dearest disciple . I needed to see you , because it has been 3 months after the battle of Byakuran . I also feel that your room is the safest place for me to seek . I don't want to be captured by the Vendicare again.

F : Okay fine . I shall be expecting you , shishou . Bye .

M : Farewell .

-_Bel POV—_

_I apparently heard his conversation with Mukuro . He hates me now ? Oh , I really hope he doesn't get mad at me . I wanted him to remember where he bought the crown , so I could wear it again . I myself don't remember where he bought it . I could remember the texture and feeling of the crowwn . Studded diamonds shone and the shiny , silvery skin of the crown makes it nice to touch . It was stainless steel , I knew , but it looked like it was handmade , not some factory made crown . I smiled remembering the moment he passed it to me ._

_-Flashback—_

" Here senpai . Your new present ." said Fran , passing Bel a sturdy and shiny crown .

" What for , you stupid frog ." replied Bel arrogantly while snatching the crown from him .

Fran took it away from Bel and asked him to squat . Bel groaned and Fran placed the light crown on his head .

" At least .. you don't look fake .." said Fran with a tinge of red on his cheeks .

Bel smiled and then proceeded to watch the fireworks . It was New Year , and 10 years had gone by so fast . He met this kouhai , this stupid idiot named Fran . He is a little weird , but at least , he's being honest with Bel ...

_My thoughts were interrupted when I heard shouting and smashing of glass . It must be Xanxus and Squalo again , I thought . I groaned in frustration and shut my door . I was really troubled by the crown incident . I think he really forgotten the day he bought that shiny and pretty crown for me . It was so memorable , I had to admit . The crown represented my first impression of him , nice and adorable . I sighed and switched on my laptop . I clicked the link for facebook and my profile came out ._

" _Shit , I didn't log out last night . Sheesh ."_

_I had a sudden urge to see his kouhai's facebook . Clicking on Fran's profile picture , it led me to a completely decorative timeline , with the formal shot of Varia as the main banner .I chuckled and immediately read his statuses . One of Fran's statuses attracted my eyes :_

" _Did I forget even the day I bought that shiny crown ? –At Varia MANSION . "_

_It included Fran's check-in as well . I browsed through the photos and saw a picture of my previous crown . I found something really small , which is the brand of the crown . There is a label on it – " Crowns Co." Smirking in delight , I logged off and shut my laptop . I searched for my broken crown and there it was, under my bed . I grabbed it and looked at the same logo , and wanted to tell Fran about it . I wonder if he still angry ? Ushi~ I force him to buy the crown for me .. The only problem is , where is that stupid "Crowns Co."?_

_-End of POV—_


End file.
